


Electric Bill

by Dinosaurjockey



Series: Roommate AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurjockey/pseuds/Dinosaurjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson's irresponsibility has taken a toll on Cullen's financial stability, now he can't afford to pay his electric bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Bill

**Author's Note:**

> More roommate au! Ahh, I love this. Samson is so irresponsible.

Cullen slammed his fist into the nearest wall, his anger almost blinding him.

“Cullen, I dont know why you’re blaming me. You’re the one who didn’t pay the bill.” Samson said with a yawn and took a swig from his beer bottle.

Cullen stared at the man on his couch in disbelief, “Samson, the bill was too fucking high because you never turn lights off! And you always leave the tvs on!”

“I don’t like it being dark.” He let out a loud belch and tossed the emptied bottle onto the floor, not seeming to care the least bit about their predicament. “Just ask for a raise.”

“I’ve gotten two raises since you’ve been here. And I still can hardly afford anything because you’re a god damn leech. You spend all my money on booze and drugs, and I hardly have enough for us to eat.” Cullen shouted and leaned down to grab the bottle that rolled to his feet. Samson had been there for a year now, spending all of his money and never paying him back. He was sucking everything out of Cullen, he was almost to the breaking point. Before Sam moved in Cullen’s life was stable, he made enough to live comfortably and his apartment was always nice. But now that he let him move in all Samson did was drink, do drugs, and trash his apartment; it had only gotten worse over the year. Now their electricity was off, and Cullen had to rely on his sister to wire him the money, but that wouldn’t be until tomorrow. Samson didn’t seem to care one bit.

Samson let out a bored laugh and picked at a scab on his arm, “Drink the booze and do the drugs with me and you won’t even notice how little we eat.”

Cullen’s mouth fell open in awe and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with irritation, “Maker’s balls, Samson, no. Just forget it, there’s no getting through to you.”


End file.
